Impossible
by Samara Connor
Summary: Prompt Rose returns but is not alone. Will she stay? and who is with her? Rose/10 AU Does not Follow Season 4!
1. Arival & Departure

AN/ Okay I got to the Prompt from http://community (dot) livejournal (dot) com/teadis/26957(dot)html#cutid1. I decided to give it a shot after reading Shenlong Girl's The Reason(http://www(dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/4037353/1/The_Reason) Hope you like. Also this is my first Doctor Who Fan Fiction.

Thanks/ A Extra large Thank you to Jazz E. Rosin for betaing my story! She did a wonderful job!

A flash of light interrupts the darkness of the approaching night. Not unusual, he thinks, except that it's followed, rather closely by an all too familiar scream.

That would be his Donna, then.

The Doctor starts to stroll in the direction his newest companion wandered off in - he has to admit, if only to himself, that Donna's shrieking doesn't alarm him all that much. Screams at the drop of a hat, that one, and he is, if he says so himself, becoming rather apt at telling the difference between something dangerous and something spilled-on-her-new-shoes.

There are times, much like this, when he _almost_ can't remember why he brought her along. Almost, because, try as he might, he can't seem to forget the loneliness or the sound of his own footsteps as they echoed around the console room.

And if nothing else, his Donna, she's good for the silence and, while she can be annoying, at the same time, having her about rather reminds him of his younger days.

"Doctor!"

Her voice is a little more alarmed and a lot more annoyed and he lets out a sigh as he increases his pace to a light jog. Sometimes, times much like these ones, he really misses Martha – she, at least, could have taken care of herself for the five minutes it had taken to bargain for spare parts.

He is about halfway there, he thinks, and about to yell out about the locals and their inclination towards flash photography when he hears another voice; one as familiar to him as his own.

He breaks into a sprint, closing the distance as quickly as his legs will carry him. She's there when he rounds the corner. He hear her voice with his own ears, but he honestly didn't expect her to be standing there.

He must be - _must be_ - going insane because it's simply not possible. _Impossible_. He deemed it so, and that's not a word he uses lightly.

She _can't_ be, but there she is.

He skids to a stop a few feet behind her, too scared to touch her for reasons he can't quite figure out.

_Rose._

She hasn't noticed him.

"You can't tell him," she says, pushing a bundle of cloth into Donna's arms. "He can't know I was here."

"S'too late for that," Donna says, nodding in his direction.

He's aware, dimly, that he has a few seconds to collect himself, but all he can do is stand there, his hearts caught somewhere around his throat.

She turns and the world stops spinning - that's _his _Rose, all right. Dyed blonde hair, big round eyes and she's shocked to see him, he can tell, but what did she expect, stumbling back through his universe and accosting his companions like this?

_Rose, his impossible girl._

She's scared, too, it's written across her face. He wonders, briefly, if it's him she's scared of, but when he pulls her into his arms she clings to him just as tightly. She leans into him, all warmth and perfume and he thinks that whatever it is, however it happened, it's going to be okay.

That is, at least, until the bundle in Donna's arms starts to cry.

____________

Rose unwillingly took a step back. But before she could say anything a golden light surrounded her. Rose stood there holding a child. With a look of shock on her face. The small child giggled as a tear fell on her blanket.

"Rose…" he said taking the fussing baby away from Donna. The young boy stopped crying immediately. A pair of chocolate brown eyes looked up at him8.

"I am sorry." Rose said looking him in the eye with tears sliding down her cheeks.

But before he could reply the same golden light surrounded her.

But this time when the light disappeared only a envelope with 'The Doctor'' written on it remained.

She was gone, again.

He had lost _his_ Rose again.

Daughter of AN/ Please review! Review and get a Monster size M&M cookie.


	2. Rose's Pov

I sighed. I was trapped here forever; or as long as it took to get back to The Doctor's world. It sadly meant separating my children. I handed Samara to my sister Alex, who ran the moment she had Samara in her grip. We had a plan. Alex was taking Sam as far away as possible. She was going to make sure Sam and her own daughter, Phebe, as well as our little sister, Avril and brother, Tony were safe.

-----

"Rose," Mickey called as he toseed me my gun. We had come up with one plan to suck the Daleks back into the void, which presented us with some challenges including not getting sucked into the void myself.

-----

"Rose, how was it?" My mum asked

"Harder than it should have been."

"You let John there, of course it was hard."

----

"Daleks."

"Exterminate, Exterminate." I could hear the Daleks coming and my heart began to race. It seems as if my fingers couldn't move fast enough to enter the code into the computer. The code that would open the vortex.

"Now!" Elizabeth shouted and we both ran and pushed down the levers grabbing hold of the bar as the void opened. To my surprise the vortex pulled the Daleks in as easily as if they had been scrap metal.

An/ Thanks to Jazz E. Roisin for her excelent Betaing. Please Review!!!!

Samara


	3. To My lovely Reader

Hiya readers,

No I am not dead or sick, I am working on updating. I know I have not updated recently on any of my stories forgive me. I have had major writers block. I will update soon promice. I am Doing spring cleaning. One I have completely lost all ideas for are going the trip. Sorry.

*Update*

I will be making sets to go with my sets on polyvore.

My account: http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/profile?id=521538

There is also a link on my profile.

Sam


End file.
